1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a belt that drivably engages conical pulleys located on parallel shafts for producing stepless variable gear ratios.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German patent No. 1 137 609 describes a drive belt for a continually variable belt drive transmission in which links are mutually connected forming an articulating chain and a continuous circulating drive belt. This belt has the disadvantage that it requires two different forms of link members, a radially outer link, a radially inner link, joined in a hooked manner with the outer link and elements that prevent disassembly. To prevent the inner and outer link members from disengaging in the radial direction, a pin is inserted through the outer surface of the radially outer link, extends through the thickness of the belt, and is fixed to a disc located at the inner surface of the inner member. Accordingly, a belt formed of links made in this way is complicated to manufacture and assemble, and its cost is high.
European patent No. 0 014 492 describes a drive belt that includes profiled plate-like links located with respect to one another by recesses and mating projections, and at least two flexible metal bands located in recesses formed in the plate links. The bands are carriers that hold the plate members together to form a belt.
This belt has the disadvantage that, in order to join the plate members together to form a continuous circulating belt, highly flexible steel bands are required. These banks are difficult to produce and must be inserted into the plate links either from both sides or from the top and one side. Manufacture of these flexible steel bands is complicated and expensive.